Enderborn
by Acornstorm
Summary: "You must fight the Enderdragon to save the world." Steve goes through an ordinary, boring life. But when he goes out to bring back some wood, he finds a cave... This is my first fan fic so sorry if it's bad :P Tell me what you think in the reviews!
1. The Forest

Enderborn

Chapter 1

"Steve!" shrieked Steve's mother. Steve heard the creeping of floorboards as she descended down the stairs towards his room. He buried his face in his pillow and pretended to be asleep. His bedroom door shot open, slamming against the wall behind it. "Steve!" Steve imagined the house rocking and shaking from his mother's words and smiled under his pillow. She walked over to the side of his bed and ripped the covers straight off him. It was freezing cold. His mum knew he couldn't last much longer… "Fine I give up!" he mumbled. "Good! Now get your clothes on, we need some wood for the fire mind-" She got cut off. "Yes, Yes, I will go get some wood from the forest." He lifted his head up from the pillow and opened his eyes. The light shining in from the window was blinding. By the time his eyes had adjusted to the light, his mother had left the room. Paint peeled from the walls and dust made him sneeze. He got dressed, and then pulled out his old iron axe. Steve opened his door to smell of rotten eggs and skunks armpits. His eyes watered unmercifully. He held his nose tightly but it wasn't enough. _Looks like the kid from next door has set off yet another stink bomb_, he thought grimly. It was raining hard outside. _Perfect. Just Perfect._ Steve grabbed a tight raincoat and yanked it over his head, then stepped outside, into the wind. The rain lashed unmercifully at his face, blinding him. His mother was really his stepmother. He had no idea who his actual parents were. He stumbled across the gravel path towards the forest. He sighed in relief at his stepped under the sheltering canopy. Trees and rocks jutted out of the ground, and a few ferns swayed in the breeze here and there. He watched the rain slide off the leaves and onto the muddy forest floor. He brought out his axe and swung it into the tree. One block broken, he thought, looking up at the rest of the tree. He swung his axe again, and again, until the meter wide blocks were safe in his pockets. _It's funny,_ he thought with amusement, _that when I hold wood it seems to shrink,_ but he shook it off. Suddenly the rain stopped and a breeze flew past him. It was almost as if it was whispering to him. He wanted to turn around and go home but his legs had abandoned him, instead moving deeper into the forest. The whispering grew louder and Steve tried to cover his ears. He willed his legs to go back but it was if they were possessed. Taken over by some magical force. He came to a cave with a gaping wide entrance. His legs were his again, it seemed. Whoever it was they were giving him a choice. What choice though? What happened if he walked into that cave? Would he die? But then curiosity got the better of him.


	2. The Old Man

Steve took two slow steps into the cave. He heard pistons as dispensers were revealed. Arrows shot at him from all directions. He swiftly dodged them, as his trainer had taught him to do. He ducked as one shot over his head, leaping over another one. One flew towards his head, but he dropped to the ground and rolled over, dodging two. He was almost at the end when an arrow shot him in the hand. This made him cringe and stop for a moment. During that break an arrow shot him hard in the side and reminded him to get moving. Any normal person would have crumpled to the ground, but Steve was special. He could go on through any pain. Gritting his teeth, he continued dodging. One almost hit him in the head, but he was too quick. He had reached the end. The shadows faded away, revealing a crumpled old man. He looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, Steve. I have been waiting for you." He smiled weakly, his voice cracking with age. "How do you know who I am?" Demanded Steve. "You passed the arrow test." The old man replied. "That was a test!" Steve almost yelled. "I could have been killed! And the pain it caused me…" At that moment the arrows fell out of him and the pain etched away as his skin healed up. "Now Steve. I hope this isn't too soon for you but you are… uh… Enderborn." Steve raised his eyebrows. "Uh what's that supposed too mean." Steve asked. "It means you must fight the enderdragon to save the world." Steve's eyes widened. "And why do you think I would want to do that?" He questioned. "Because when the enderdragon dies, its prisoners are freed. Your family, Steve, is trapped within its prison." After a moment's hesitation, Steve replied, "Okay, how do I do it." "You must fight the endermen, and gain 16 enderpearls. After you have done that, Steve, you must kill the blazes, 8 of them to make blaze powder. The enderpearls have the power that makes it work, they are the main source, and the blaze powder has the... Uh... Flare, to activate the enderpearls. The two ingredients put together make an eye of the ender." Steve nodded and before he knew it, he was at the front of the forest. He trod back home, as if nothing had happened. When he was about to put his hand on the doorknob, the door burst open. "Have you got the wood?" snarled his mother. He threw her the wood in his pockets. "I'm going out." He growled at her, and walked out the door, down the road, and into the shelter of the Pvp shop.


	3. The Adventure Begins

"Hello, Steve." Greeted the owner of the shop. "Greetings Bob." Replied Steve. "An old man told me what you are." He said. Steve faced him, starting in surprise. "What else did he say?" Steve frowned, "He said I must give you full diamond armor, a bow and a diamond sword to fight the ender dragon." He chuckled. Steve's mouth dropped open. "How did he convince you?" Steve frowned, curious, shutting his mouth. Bob never gave anything away, if he could help it. "He gave me a lifetime supply of gold. Oh here's your armor." Bob grinned. He handed Steve a shining bright helmet, chest plate, some leggings and some boots, and to go with it a shimmering diamond sword, a bow and five stacks of arrows. Gratefully, Steve put on his armor. It felt soft on the inside, but the outside, tough as dragon scales. "Thank you." Grinned Steve to the shop owner. Wow! This is the best armor! Where'd the old man get the gold for this? "No, thank you, Steve. You are battling the ender dragon for our sakes." Steve smiled and left the shop. As he left, for the first time that day he felt fear tingling in his chest. What if he failed? What if the ender dragon destroys all his friends? The village? The world? What if all is lost because of him? A familiar breeze swept through him. 'You will not fail.' It whispered. It left a small blaze of confidence burning in his chest.

Steve started to walk towards the darkness where endermen lurked. He would not let his confidence be quenched. Purple dust swirled around him. He looked up and saw two endermen gazing at him with their two pixel wide purple eyes. He pulled out his bow slowly. They did not seem to notice. In a flash two arrows streaked towards the air towards them. The last thing they would have seen was the fire burning in his eyes. The arrows shot straight through their skinny bodies, and in their place were two enderpearls. He walked over to them to pick them up. More purple dust swirled around him. He heard whispering. The ender spirits were angry. The silent angry whispers were unsettling, so Steve forced himself to move on. The dust was swirling faster and faster. Giant trees were suddenly being torn out of the ground. Blocks of dirt were flung up into the grasps of the dust. He felt it trying to pull him off his feet, but somehow he managed to stay on the ground. Enderborn, he reminded himself. The dirt started pulling out from underneath his feet. He jumped from block to block. Maybe all that playing TNT run was paying off. TNT run was his favorite game. He pretended he was playing it. But it was easier because he was in a bigger arena. He could play TNT run for hours and hours. He was still- "Oof!" He had fallen down a hole. He fell for a moment, his life seeming to flash past his eyes, before everything went black.


	4. Hunting

**Sorry this chapter was even shorter than usual! I'll start making them a bit longer after this… Probably xD remember to tell me what you think in the reviews! Should I continue?**

Steve woke up. His heart was pounding. He had never failed a game of TNT run. But he knew he was lucky to be alive. His stomach grumbled, and he flinched. Steve was hungry, after not eating for a long time. He sat down and listened out for food. He heard the pit pattering of feet. Chicken feet. He pulled out his sword. The diamond sword felt comfortable in his hand, like it was meant to be there. Maybe it was. He crept behind a tree and looked around it. Many white chickens were dazedly wandering around. He decided to put away his glimmering sword and pull out his bow. Raising it to one chicken, he drew back his feathery arrow and moved the bow a little higher. Perfect. He released the arrow and the string vibrated before staying still again. Steve grinned, before flinching as his stomach once again grumbled. The flock spread out in different directions, leaving one dead chicken lying limp, harmless, on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up by its feet, ignoring the foul smell. The sky started darkening. Steve looked up and saw the great white moon rising. Looking around he saw a small cave, just big enough for himself and his belongings. He shifted and went into the dark cave. Steve looked around nervously, before placing a furnace to cook his chicken. The rushing of water was near, he suddenly realized, looking around for the source. A small stream ran a little deeper in the cave. He

pulled the arrow from his chicken, and washed it in the stream before placing it back in his quiver. He pushed the dead chicken in the furnace and decided to come back later, setting it alight.

Many days and nights passed as more endermen were slayed at the mercy of his powerful diamond sword. Just one more to go. He flexed his knuckles and grinned. This was going well. He had grown used to the cool stream rushing through his small cave. It seemed to be a part of life for him. As the moon rose above the glittering stars, Steve strode outside. He looked around and went further out into the forest.


	5. Enderman Battle

**By the way, people, if you're going to criticize me please be creative :) This scene involves fighting, I'm new to this but I THINK it goes with K+, It's just endermen :3 They're just empty black shells in my opinion, so im sure it'll be fine…**

Many days and nights passed as more endermen were slayed at the mercy of his powerful diamond sword. Just one more to go. He flexed his knuckles and grinned. This was going well. He had grown used to the cool stream rushing through his small cave. It seemed to be a part of life for him. As the moon rose above the glittering stars, Steve strode outside. He looked around and went further out into the forest. Vines swayed in the breeze and ferns rustled restlessly. Leaves fell gently from the trees, creating a soft forest floor. Steve ran through the forest, soft-soled leather boots barely making a noise on the ground. Suddenly, he froze. Purple dust was swirling around a big leafy bush in great, shimmering clouds. _An enderman! _He gripped his sword tightly, knuckles white on the wood. He slowly sheathed his sword and drew out his bow, fitting an arrow to the string. Waiting. He hid behind a bush, arrow pointed at the most likely place the enderman would emerge. The enderman did emerge. He slowly drew back his arrow, flinching as the bow made a slight creaking noise. _Breathe slowly. Calm down, Steve._ He let go of the string. The arrow sailed through the air. Time seemed to slow down. The enderman stared right at him. At the arrow. And then, he teleported away. Steve cursed. He drew out his sword, putting away his bow. He slowly turned around. There was the enderman, laughing, purple, misty eyes flashing. "I can finally avenge all my brothers that you have killed! And the enderdragon will be saved! He is the rightful ruler of the blocky world. _He _will be the one to bring terror to the humans, and glory to the ender kind!" The enderman's deep voice echoed through the forest. Cheers from other enderman resounded around Steve. Black, dark shapes, swirling in a dreaded purple mist, surrounded Steve. They pressed forward, forcing him to back against a rough tree. Bark dug into him, but he hardly noticed. The endermen were laughing and crying and yelling and shouting. They were pleased, to finally get revenge on Steve, the one who had killed their brothers. They were sad, that more endermen might die soon. They were yelling and shouting at the leading enderman to do it. To kill Steve. Steve gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles white on the familiar wood. He forced himself to take deep breaths. He fiddled around in his pockets. And found a flint and steel. He couldn't believe his luck. "If I am to die…" He said darkly, "Let there be flames!" With that he lit the nearest tree and bush, jumping forward. The endermen gasped. The stared at the flames, entranced. It spread like the wind, some endermen catching on fire, going up in a purple mist. Others teleported away. With a great battle cry, Steve leaped forward, digging his sword into the leading enderman's chest. Purple mist shot out from him, leaving no remains. Endermen screeched, scared. This player had defeated their leader. Now few remained. Four endermen stared at him with menace in their eyes. "You killed our leader." Growled one. "Now you will pay!" The enderman leaped at Steve, skinny arms outstretched. Steve slowed his breathing. He dodged to the side, the enderman slamming into his tree. His eyes widened, but it was too late. Steve's sword dug into him, making him fall to the ground in a bath of purple mist. The other three enderman exchanged uneasy glances. "Well?" growled Steve, "Who's next?" The three endermen drew to together, whispering, nodding. Steve frowned, wishing they would hurry up. The fire was building behind him. Suddenly they all disappeared. They reappeared behind him but Steve wasn't to know that. But then, he heard a loud crackle. He spun around. An enderman touched his arm. Steve yelled out in pain, the enderman's arm burning it. He thrust his sword through the enderman, the enderman fading away. "We will be back." He whispered before fading into a cloud of dust. Steve shivered. Another enderman yelled, leaping for Steve's head. The other dove for his feet. Steve jumped, doing a summersault in the air before rolling along the ground, thrusting his sword into the enderman above him as it sailed past. He stood up, dusting himself off. He picked up its enderpearl triumphantly. There was one enderman left. The enderman's eyes widened before he disappeared, teleporting to somewhere far, far away from there. Steve panted, sighing in relief. But the crackle of fire reminded him to get a move on. Flames licked at his heels. He ran, boots barely touching the ground as he pelted towards his cave. A sweep of wind drew the flaring fire closer, and closer. He made one last leap for his cave, a single flame catching on his boot. Steve thought the fire was somehow following him. He flew towards the stream, landing in it, face first. He hardly noticed the tiny rocks digging into his. With a sizzle and a crackle the fire went out. He finally noticed his wounds as the pain flowed back into him. His arm stung. What had the enderman done to it? He risked a look and flinched. It was bright red. He washed it in the cool, flowing stream. That felt a bit better. He sighed. It was time to make the eye of the ender.


End file.
